


if you smile at me again (i might do something stupid)

by safetyzones



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Hook-Up, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Break Up, Rushed, after the kinongseok fic i don't think i can write another sad ending, but i don't really get that far, but it kind of is, but it's not actually, dick in ass doesn't happen!, like omg i need it out of my drafts RIGHT NOW i wrote this in like a day and a half, like this fic is REALLY rushed, this fic is awful by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetyzones/pseuds/safetyzones
Summary: Even now that they've broken up, it's like Hongseok is still on Jinho's mind twenty four seven. He can deny it all he wants, but he wants to go back to the boy he called his home.
Relationships: Jo Jinho | Jino/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Jo Jinho | Jino/Yang Hongseok
Kudos: 21





	if you smile at me again (i might do something stupid)

**Author's Note:**

> good god almighty i hate this fic. but my brain churns things out that i MUST post so sorry. i was listneing to chloe x halle's song "dont make it harder on me" you should really listen to their new album its SO GOOD............ anyways please attempt to enjoy this awful fic

**_[NOT PROOFREAD.]_ **

“Why don’t you  _ ever _ listen to me?” Jinho screams at the boy who’s in the kitchen, trying to ignore him quite obviously. “Oh, so you’re gonna ignore me? You don’t want to talk to me because I’m throwing a hissy fit?” Jinho’s voice carries much more venom, and it’s not until Hongseok turns around where he finally stops talking. 

“Yes! Jesus fucking Christ Jinho! All you do is scream, yell, eat, and sleep. You’re like a fucking cat for crying out loud! Can you just be quiet for two fucking seconds? I’m not your friends who are used to you being like this, I’m you  _ boyfriend _ . You keep that shit between your friends, don’t yell at me like that.” Hongseok isn’t loud when he speaks, but it feels like he’s screaming into Jinho’s soul. It makes Jinho even more upset than he already was. 

“The only way you ever listen to me is when we’re yelling! You never pay attention to me, you don’t call me, you don’t text, it’s not even like we’re in a relationship! Wooseok probably pays more attention to Yuto than me and they’re not even dating!” Jinho throws his hands in the air, and he can  _ feel _ Hongseok roll his eyes. “Why are you so fucking  _ needy _ ? I can’t be here all the time, I can’t give you all of my time at every second of the day. I wish I could, but I can’t and you act like it’s my fault. I have classes! And I have a job, two of them. You have to deal with it, because that’s what I’m doing. Dealing with it.” Hongseok turns back around and doesn’t face Jinho again.

Jinho wants to cry, he really does. Hongseok is not understanding what he’s saying at all. He has a thick skull, and Jinho wants to bodyslam him to get him to understand. “But what about when you go out with your friends? You don’t invite me, and you don’t look happy to see me when you get home. Even when you’re free, it’s almost like you never spend time with me.” Jinho is trying really hard, but Hongseok still won’t face him. “You’re gonna blame me for having friends? I want to see them! I want to hang out with them! And I’m tired when I get home! What do you want me to do?” Hongseok asks.

“Love me.”

“What?”

“I want you to love me.”

“I’m not going to have sex with you in the middle of an arguement.” Hongseok replies with no emotion in his voice. “I don’t mean that.” Jinho says, head hanging low. He looks at his feet, white shoes with Hongseok’s phone number written on them in Sharpie. It’s never gonna come off. “Then what do you mean?” Hongseok turns around at that, to see Jinho defeated. 

“I just want you to love me. Scratch that, you don’t even have to  _ like _ me. But could you at least act like you do? Can you take me on a date sometime? Can we cuddle on the couch? Can we have sex without yelling at each other beforehand? Can you at least act like you  _ care _ ?” Jinho’s voice cracks, and he feels Hongseok's hands on him. 

“I do care, you know I care. And you know I love you, and I’m sorry for making you feel like that honey.”  _ Honey,  _ no this isn’t what Jinho wants. He doesn’t want to have sex he wants to resolve the issue. “Hongseok please I’m serious. I don’t  _ need _ making love, what I need for you to do is love me!” Jinho feels tears welling up in his eyes, and he pushes Hongseok away as he tries to comfort him. 

“Jinho I-”

“Just shut up.”

“Baby please I can help-”

“I said  _ shut up _ !” Jinho screams, and the room goes silent. Jinho takes a deep breath.

**One.**

**Two.**

**Three.**

“I don’t think we should see each other anymore.” Jinho says into the open air. Hongseok looks stunned, but he’s too tired, too worn out to listen to the younger try to convince him to stay. “Jinho that’s not necessary and you know it.” Hongseok tries to reason with him, but knows he won’t listen. He knows he fucked up, and now he can’t fix it. “No, Hongseok. We aren’t good for each other, look at what we do! All we do is fight and argue. So I need to leave. I’m sorry.” Jinho picks himself up, and walks to the door. 

“But love,”

“No Hongseok.”

“Jinho please!”

Hongseok’s eyes are filled with tears, and he sees one already making its track on his cheek. Jinho gives him a sad smile. “I still love you, and you know I always will. But we aren’t the perfect match we used to be. I’m sorry Hongseok, but I can’t.” He opens the door, and takes his keys off the table. He unhooks Hongseok’s house key, the one with the cookie monster key cover. “I can’t keep this anymore, I’m sorry.” Jinho says as he places it in Hongseok’s hand. Their fingers linger for a bit, and Jinho wants to take back everything he said when he looks into the younger’s eyes. But he knows he can’t, so he doesn’t. He leaves with one last look at the place he called his second home, at the  _ person _ he called his second home.

He closes the door. He hears Hongseok cry loudly as soon as he does. He keeps walking away to his car. 

  
  
  


The next time he sees Hongseok is two months later. He’s glowing, with his black headband and Cookie Monster shirt. He looks like the Hongseok Jinho first met, the Hongseok fell in love with. He stops thinking about what used to be when he sees Hongseok walking towards him.

“What’s up?” Hongseok says with an awfully cheerful tone. “Hi, I haven’t seen you in awhile.” Jinho doesn’t know what else to say so he goes with that. “Long time no see, how have you been doing?” Hongseok said, and Jinho thinks he’s dreaming. Why is everything so normal? Why did Hongseok come up to him and not immediately walk into the other direction like Jinho was about to do? “I’ve been doing fine, what about you?” Jinho is nervous, and Hongseok doesn’t really pick up on it at all. “Great! Just got back from the gym so I’ve just been walking around since then, beautiful day isn’t it?” It’s not until Hongseok says this when Jinho realizes they’re walking,  _ together _ .

“How is this not weird for you?” Jinho asks, and Hongseok cocks his head to the side like a puppy. It’s terribly endearing and Jinho knows his heart can’t take it. “Why would this be weird?” Hongseok asks, and it makes Jinho feel like a fool.  _ Why does Jinho think this is weird? _ “Well we broke up, and I’m your ex. And you don’t hate me and it confuses me.” Jinho says, and Hongseok lets out a tiny laugh. “Why would I hate you? We’re exes but that shouldn’t stop us from being friends. I could never hate you.” Jinho is stunned. It’s not like Jinho hates Hongseok, but Hongseok isn’t really the type to be so friendly to an ex.

“Ah, I’ve got somewhere to be right now, promise this won’t be the last time we talk?” Hongseok asks, and Jinho smiles. “Promise.” Hongseok has a smile to match his, and Jinho feels something  _ thump _ in his chest. “See you around!” Hongseok turns on his heel, and walks away. 

Hongseok kept true to his promise, surprisingly.

“I saw him today.” Jinho says, bursting into Hyunggu’s apartment. He lives with two other boys all the same age, and he sees Hyunggu peek his head out from the kitchen. “Who’s him?” Hyunggu asks, staring bullets into Jinho’s soul. “Hongseok. I saw Hongseok today, we spoke to each other.” Jinho says, and Hyunggu scurries over to him.

“Are you okay? What happened? Did he say anything mean to you? I’ll ask Wooseok to beat him to a  _ pulp _ .” The younger has a very intimidating look in his eyes, and it makes Jinho smile. “No actually, he was really nice. He acted like we were just old friends.” Jinho looks down at his shoes, and he feels Hyunggu take his hand. “Well then what’s wrong? Why do you sound so sad?” 

“I miss him so much.”

Jinho isn’t crying, but he wants to  _ so _ badly. Seeing Hongseok smiling and talking so kindly reminds him of all the time they spent together, arguing or not. He misses him, and he didn’t even realize it until he saw him. He’s been missing the younger all this time, just pushing it deep down to never be dealt with. 

Hyunggu gives him a look, and Jinho can’t hide the shame in his eyes. “Do you remember what he did? How he treated you? Why would you ever want to go back to that?” The younger boy asks. “I, I don’t know. I remember all the arguing and fighting but, I still miss him. I miss talking to him, I miss him wanting me even if he acted like he didn’t sometimes.” Jinho surprises himself with his own words. It’s odd to talk about this out loud, especially to Hyunggu who happens to not have a liking towards Hongseok. 

“Jinho, I know you miss him. But he wasn’t good for you, and I don’t think this friendship is good for you either. You’re just gonna end up hurting yourself again.” His voice is soft and sweet, and his eyes are so sincere. Hyunggu is right, and Jinho knows that. He’s not going to listen either way, but he knows Hyunggu is right.

They met up again, and again,  _ and again _ . It was like going on dates, but they weren’t. Hongseok just wanted to be friends, and Jinho knew that. He knew Hongseok just wanted to be on good terms with Jinho, which would be fine. Jinho’s heart is too big, and he knows this isn’t gonna work. Hongseok is too sweet, too kind, too handsome, and Jinho feels exactly how he felt when he first saw Hongseok. And he knows Hongseok isn’t returning those feelings. He just wants to be friends, and Jinho isn’t going to ruin that. 

“Where are you going so dressed up like that?”

“Going to go see Hongseok.”

Yanan rolls his eyes so hard Jinho thinks they’re going to fly out of his head. “And what’s your deal with him? You know this isn’t going to end well.” Yanan says, and it makes Jinho chuckle. “You sound just like Hyunggu, but with more attitude. He’s not asking me out, We’re just going to hang out.” Jinho fixes his sweater, paired with a white dress shirt with the collar peeking out from under it. “Yeah, Hongseok may not like you like that but we both know you like  _ him _ like that. He’s just going to break your heart again, don’t do this. There are so many other hot guys in the world.” Yanan says, and his eyes make him look like he’s secretly pleading with Jinho to not go. He doesn’t listen.

“He’s not going to break my heart. After all, he doesn’t have my heart anymore.”

Hongseok is dressed more casually than him, a blue beanie clad with a puffer jacket. He still looks cute, smiling bright when Jinho sits across from him. “Hi! I hope you don’t mind that I ordered for you, the waitress came as soon as I sat down.” Hongseok takes a sip from his drink afterwards, eyes big and wide as he looks up at the older. “Ah it’s okay. sorry for making you wait long if I did.” Jinho’s cheeks are a bit red, but Hongseok doesn’t seem to notice. It’s quiet, but it’s comfortable, the two of them making small talk here and there. 

“What’s on your mind?” Hongseok asks, seeing Jinho stare off into space. “Oh nothing, just um, boys.” Jinho answers nervously, and he can see Hongseok break out into a sly grin. “Oh? There’s a new boy you’ve got eyes for?” Hongseok asks, and wiggles his eyebrows. “Yeah, his name is Hui.” Why is he lying? Him and Hui have been just friends after working on a project together, he’s never had any romantic interest in him, ever. But he’s not gonna tell Hongseok that, he can’t know that. 

“Ah! I know him! I’ve seen him around a couple times on campus, we have a few neutral friends. What do you like about him?” Hongseok asks, taking a sip from his drink. “Well, I think he’s really sweet and funny. I like his laugh too, and his hands. I don’t really think he likes me back though.” Hongseok frowns hearing those last words, pouting cutely. “Don’t say that! You’re a good guy, I’m sure he’s taken  _ some _ form of interest in you.” Jinho laughs at him. 

“You really think so?” He knows he’s pushing his own limits, but anything for small talk right? “I know so, who else would have as much experience as me?” They both laugh at that, and the atmosphere becomes softer around them. It’s just like how it used to be before they were dating, small dates that left them with blushing red cheeks that hurt from smiling.  _ No,  _ don’t think about that Jinho tells himself. This isn’t a date, it’s two friends hanging out together. Alone. In the corner of the cafe. 

Jinho knows this is bad for him, but with the way Hongseok is drinking his coffee so adorably how could he miss out on this? Maybe he can hold in his feelings a little longer. He doesn’t wanna ruin this, doesn’t wanna ruin everything Hongseok has done to rekindle their friendship. He refuses to mess this up, no matter how hard he wants to. 

**hongseok**

**hey wanna meet up this weekend?**

**_hellooooo_ **

**_heyyyyyyyyyy_ **

**_stop ignoring me :c_ **

**_where are you?_ **

Jinho leaves his phone on the table, taking off his jacket. This is a bad idea, he knows this. He should’ve never let Yanan and Hyunggu convince him to do this but at this point  _ he doesn’t care _ . “You’re so pretty, you know that?” Hui breathes on his skin.  _ This is such a bad idea _ . “Oh I am? What’s so pretty about me?” Jinho drags Hui to the couch, sitting on his thigh.

“You know you’re cute, you just like having people tell you that.” Hui responds, hands ghosting on his waist. Jinho can’t help but look at their position, the way he’s sitting, Hui’s hands, the way he’s looking at him. Jinho kisses him square on the mouth, and that’s apparently all Hui needed to get started. His hands are on him in no time, rubbing and touching and  _ grabbing _ .

“So cute, I could just eat you up.” he punctuates his sentence with a bite on his neck, making Jinho gasp. He  _ knows _ that’s gonna leave a mark, he wonders what Hongseok will think when he sees it.  _ Hongseok, he’s thinking about Hongseok.  _ Jinho kisses Hui again, trying to take his mind off of a boy with pretty brown skin. Hui turns him over so he’s hovering over the smaller. “Is this alright?” Jinho nods, and Hui is back on his neck. 

Jinho’s phone rings. They both ignore it. It rings again. They ignore it,  _ again _ .

“Somebody must really want to talk to you.” Hui laughs, not moving from his spot. “It’s probably nothing important, don’t let it distract you.” Jinho looks up at him with a heavy gaze, watching the spread of pink on his cheeks. “Can I?” Hui pulls at Jinho’s shirt, tugging it off when the older gives him a nod. They kiss again, faster this time. 

“ _ Hongseok- _ ”

Fuck.

Hui pulls away fast at that, staring at Jinho with wide eyes. “Who’s that?” He asks, and Jinho feels shame creeping up on his skin. “Um, I can explain it’s just-” Jinho can’t find the words until Hui tosses him his shirt. “Is that your boyfriend? Is that who keeps calling you?” Hui asks, and Jinho shouts a very quick  _ no _ at that.

“No! That’s not- he’s not my boyfriend calling me. He’s um, my ex boyfriend. We broke up awhile ago.” Jinho can’t meet his eyes, can’t see how they soften as he puts his shirt back on. “You still like him?” Hui asks, and Jinho is wondering when this became a therapy session. “Yeah, I do. Sorry for using you as a rebound.” Jinho twiddles his fingers, and he finds Hui laying his head on his shoulder. “You know, you should try talking to him. I mean if he’s calling you, you two don’t have any bad feelings towards each other right?” Jinho nods at that. “He might be interested in you, but is too busy trying to be your best friend rather than fulfilling the fantasy of being your boyfriend again.” Hui says, ending the sentence with a yawn.

“When did we get so serious? Are you okay after we just sort of, stopped?” Jinho asks, and Hui just looks up at him. “I’ve got people who’ll gladly do what we were going to do tomorrow. I rather not be the reason why you don’t get back together with your ex.” Hui gets up on that note, walking into his bedroom. “Where are you going?” Jinho has a confused look on his face. “Oh! I was going to get ready for bed, do you want to stay the night?” Hui offers, and Jinho blinks, and then blinks again. “You want me to  _ stay _ ?” Hui nods, walking into the bedroom.

Jinho follows after him, and they cuddle together. It’s nice, maybe if all of this doesn’t work out he won’t be out of options.

**jinho**

**sorry for not answering, i was busy!!**

**_we can meet up this weekend!_ **

**_but it’s supposed to rain i think_ **

**_we could just chill at your house?_ **

**_ooo it’s late, i just realized you’re probably sleeping_ **

**_sleep well honggie_ **

  
  


“So, how did you and Hui go?” Hyunggu asks as soon as Jinho picks up the phone. “Um, we didn’t get that far. We cuddled though, that was nice.” He shrugs, and he hears Hyunggu whine in disappointment. “We hooked you two up so you could  _ hook _ up! How did you two not do that!” Hyunggu sounds frustrated, and he hears Yuto in the background grunting, probably because of the shrill noise the younger one made. “Well, I may or may not have said Hongseok’s name.  _ And _ we talked about it.  _ And _ he’s probably getting laid by somebody else by now. We did kiss though! That was nice.” Hyunggu’s voice softens at that,like he can hear Jinho is smiling through the phone. “You’re lucky I like seeing you happy, because if I didn’t I would kick your ass! So much for getting over Hongseok!” Hyunggu says with a punch sound effect.. 

“Also, I’m walking to Hongseok’s house. Like, right now.” He quickly pulls the phone away after hearing Hyunggu’s excited squeak. “His house? You’re going to his house?” Hyunggu’s voice is eager, and Jinho laughs at him. “Yes, we’re just hanging out together.  _ No funny business _ .” Jinho is lying, he is definitely hoping for  _ some _ form of funny business to go down. “Well, have fun! I’m tired of you pining over this boy, you know I don’t like him.” He can  _ hear _ Hyunggu rolling his eyes. Hyunggu only doesn’t like Hongseok because he doesn’t know him and has seen them argue before. He doesn’t  _ know _ him. 

“Ah Jinho! come inside!” Jinho hangs up with a quick  _ bye _ and greets Hongseok as he opens the door. It smells really good, like food. “I made some ramen, I hope that’s alright?” Hongseok seems unsure, nervous, but just a bit. “It is, don’t worry. Thank you for cooking though!” Jinho smiles, and Hongseok smiles back. He’s  _ shy,  _ but why? This isn’t Jinho’s first time being in Hongseok’s home, it’s just the first time since the break up. Why is he so nervous?   
  


They sat on the couch next to each other, stuffing their faces. “Do you see this guy? Hulk is garbage, useless in this movie! How do you get beat so bad and start wearing  _ turtleneck sweaters _ ?” Hongseok is in obvious distress, pointing at the screen and Jinho can only laugh at him. They’re watching one of the many Marvel movies Hongseok loves, and he hasn’t really been following, only listening to whatever Hongseok explains to him. He’s having fun though, listening to the younger get so riled up over a bunch of super heroes. It’s adorable.

“What’s wrong with turtleneck sweaters?”

“Nothing! But when you are a huge strong green guy, you shouldn’t be wearing those!” Hongseok throws his hands up in the air out of pure frustration. He pouts and folds his arms when he hears Jinho giggling at his demise. “You’re so cute you know?” Jinho says so nonchalantly, and then he realizes the implications that has. “Is that okay for me to say?” The older man asks, and Hongseok’s cheeks are cherry red. “Y-Yes, it’s fine. You’re cute too, if you didn’t know.” His voice is much smaller than how he was talking earlier, obviously being affected by the compliment. 

They look at each other. 

**One.**

**Two.**

**Three.**

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes please.”

It feels so  _ right _ this time, how did Jinho go so long without this? What was he thinking when he gave  _ this _ up? Hongseok’s lips are soft and plush as they move against his own, like they were meant to be there. He could stay like this all day, kissing Hongseok like he doesn’t have to go to work and class tomorrow. He wants to just stay here, with Hongseok, he can’t imagine ever leaving again.

Hongseok pulls away first, lips puffy and cute. He’s breathing heavily, looking at Jinho with a shimmer he’s missed  _ so _ much. 

“Do you want to try again? With me?” Hongseok asks him.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting on you to ask me that.”


End file.
